fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Lumix
Mam fotkę Lumixa, ale nie wiem jak wstawić do szablonu. Fotka wygląda tak. Użytkownik:BionicleFanthumb|332px|Lumix Wstawiłem. Lord Vox 09:08, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Vox Użytkownik:BionicleFan Oceny Tu możecie oceniać Lumixa.Użytkownik:BionicleFan Mocno zmieniłeś jego historię--Guurahk 13:50, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiem o tym. Musiałem ją zmienić, bo jego historię w pierwszej wersji pisałem ponad rok temu. Wydawała mi się trochę inna w porównaniu z wieloma innymi M.O.C-kami, a i do Kul Żywiołów musiałem ją dopasować. Sorki Guurahk, ale nie wiem,która ci się bardziej podoba. A oza tym twoja ocena to cztery słowa??? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Nie, oceniłem ci go Fan Fick Wiki. A tamta historia była hmm...--Guurahk 16:53, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Jakimś cudem źle policzyłem kule. Jest ich 21. The Champ Is Here!!! 16:57, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) OK. Dzięki Akumcio. A tak na serio powinniście pisać to nad działem ocen, bo ten dział powoli przeradza się w dział dyskusji. Użytkownik:BionicleFan MOC prosty, bez żadnych rewelacji. Historia jest może być, a całość zasługuje na 3++/5 Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:11, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Dobry, ale nie rewelacyjny. +6/10 - Mata Nui + Bitil. Maska nie pasuje do Toa Plazmy. Mało orginalny, niezbyt mi się podoba Vezok999 14:07, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) No co? Ty niby od razu składałeś wspaniałe M.O.C-ki? Ten jest moim pierwszym, budowałem go rok temu. Nie dziw się. Nie mam uproszczenia w postaci 2,5 kg części, które posiadasz ty. A ty masz jakieś 90 setów, ja - około 25. Więc różnica jakaś jest, nie? I po co od razu tak na mnie naskakujesz? Przesczytaj art. o Mohtrek na EB- to maska nie żywana przez Toa. I chyba mam praw oceniać go, tak jak ja uwazam Vezok999 16:49, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki że uświadomiłeś mnie o możliwej ilości mych setów. Specjalnie napisałem "sami policzcie ile to jest". Jak wiem, ile mam setów to niezależnie od tego, ile ich jest to zawsze wydaje mi się, że jest ich za dużo. Dośc dobry. Użyję go w Kronikach Ivesta. 7/10 - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Kurde... Patrzę na cytaty i widzę siarczyste "ku*wa"... - User:Larkanni6 No co ty! Black Magic 17:00, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) : Cytując pewnego admina: "Jakby tak się zastanowić to "te" słowo w ogóle nie powinno występować w języku Matoran. Wątpie by były tam "panny lekkich obyczajów"" Vezok999 20:41, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Z resztą całkiem niezła konstrukcja. - Hrabia Larkanni Walki uczył go Turaga Matau? Luke'a Skywalkera też uczył zielony kurdupel... MOC jakiś taki nie bardzo mi się podobający, a poza tym według mnie jedyny słuszny kolor dla Toa Plazmy to pomarańczowy... Tak więc 7-/10 dam. Lesiu namber tu 18:34, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) :A ten drugi cytat... Chyba nie tylko ja oglądam ten program Piotra Bałtroczyka ;D Lesiu namber tu 18:39, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) :Kradnięcie cytatów? To jest żałosne przecież... Vezok999 20:41, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) :Lesiu, co do oceny, to 1. Mocne 2. MoC będzie lepszy w drugiej wersji. 3. Zrobiłbym go pomarańczowego, gdybym... miał wystarczającą ilość pomarańczowych części. Dałbym mu maskę Photoka, ale mi się krzyżykowe wejście tej maski złamało. Vixir, Toa of ice 15:59, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) 7/10Panrahk17 07:17, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) no jak dla mnie to on jest spoko. fajny M.O.C, fajnie, że jest nowym członkiem Mangai( tylko czemu k*rna zastąpił mojego Manista) podoba mi się również charakter. podobny do mojego Hetroxa ;) >HETROX 23< Kiedy nowa zbroja? 10/10